ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Conqueror (John Smith 10)
Story The forces on Galvan Prime are on high alert. The Galvan watch the skies, as Incursean ships occupy the airspace. Their defense systems have kept the Incursean forces off so far, but their communications were being jammed, unable to call for help. Luhley, a female Galvan Plumber, wields an upgraded version of the Galvan soldier jetpack. She eyes the sky, nervous. Luhley: Keep monitoring those ships! The moment anything happens, strike back! Then, dark yellow energy flashes, as Shadow Lance teleports in, down on one knee. He lifts his head, revealing his right eye glowing with chaos mana. Luhley: Fire! Galvan soldiers open fire on Shadow Lance, the attacks bouncing off his body. Shadow Lance stands up, swinging his hand, Chaos Spears flying out. They arc around, hitting the Galvan’s jetpacks, grounding them. Luhley flies straight at Shadow Lance, who round house kicks her out of the sky, crippled on the ground. Shadow Lance: Pathetic life forms. Shadow Lance walks up to Azmuth’s tower, when three Galvanic Mechamorph guards materialize, blocking him. Galvanic Mechamorph: Intruder detected. Will eliminate with extreme hostility. Shadow Lance: Go ahead and try. Prime weakness of Galvanic Mechamorphs, electricity. Shadow Lance turns into Vicktor Stein, his towers sparking with lightning. The Mechamorphs charge, as Vicktor Stein shoots lightning from his tower at one of them, stunning him. Vicktor Stein catches the other two with his hands, shocking them as well. He holds the attacks until the Mechamorphs melt into a puddle, then walks past them. Vicktor Stein walks through the tower, heading to the top floor. In the lab, Technorg is waiting for him. Technorg: This is the lab of Azmuth, the first thinker. All intruders will be smashed! Vicktor Stein: Yes, yes, very good. Is Azmuth here? I would like to speak with him. And kill him afterwards. Technorg charges at Vicktor Stein, swinging his mace hand. Vicktor Stein spins around and gets behind Technorg, grabbing his shoulder. He shoots lightning from his towers, electrocuting Technorg, his mace hand sparking. Vicktor Stein then spins, throwing Technorg out the window. Vicktor Stein: Yawn. So much for a challenge. Their defenses are horrible. Vicktor Stein walks up to the console, transforming into Upgrade. He stretches his hand over the console, taking control of it. The shields drop, as the Incurseans attack from the air, laser blasts tearing through the terrain. Galvans scream, as the city is lit on fire. Upgrade: Now, for personal matters. Access all files, and download them. I want my intellect to become even greater. End Scene Psychobos is inspecting the Conquest Ray, grumbling while doing so. Psyphon is watching impatiently. Psyphon: Are you done yet, crab? Psychobos: Silence, you ig-g-gnoramus. Do you know how m-m-much Amber Ogia it takes to destroy j-j-just one planet?! You’ve already d-d-destroyed th-h-hree, and our sources are nearly dep-p-pleted! Psyphon: Then get some more. Psychobos: It’s not so simple. And I doubt someone of your intellect, and I use the term loosely, could und-d-derstand. Intellectually: Then enlighten us. Psychobos and Psyphon jump, as Intellectuary walks up behind them. Psyphon: General! I thought you were still down on the planet! Intellectuary: The Galvan stood no chance. Azmuth never returned after escaping us on Coruscant. Psychobos: Azmuth is an int-t-telctuallary primitive coward! He most likely won’t ap-p-ppear again. Intellectuary: Which gives us an advantage if he stays away. Now, explain the fuel problem. Psychobos: Revonnah is n-n-now the most heavily f-f-fortified planet in the Republic due to our stunt before. It’ll take too much of our resources to try and retake the planet, and then hold it. Intellectuary: And we need our forces to be prepared to conquer other planets. Very well. Psychobos, find us an alternate fuel source. You have 5 days. Psychobos: F-f-five days?! I, that’s Intellectuary: If you can’t find one, then I’ll find someone who can. Of course, that would nullify your agreement with Milleous. Psychobos scowls at Intellectuary, walking off. Psychobos: As you say, General. (He stops, turning around.) Speaking of Emperor Milleous, he act-t-tually sent me with new orders. They t-t-tried to take a planet before the war, and now he wants you to take it. It is, Vilgaxia. Psyphon: Vilgaxia?! But, that’s, where! Psychobos: Yes. To claim it, you have to defeat Vilgax, the most dangerous criminal in the entire galaxy. Intellectuary: Sounds like a challenge. Psyphon, you’ll give me a debriefing on this Vilgax. It sounds like you know him, and can give me information about him. End Scene The Incursean fleet has Vilgaxia surrounded, in position to attack. Intellectuary looks down at the planet from the observation deck, Psyphon at his side. Intellectuary: You sure he’ll respond to it? Psyphon: Yes. While vicious, he has a soft side for his people. Intellectuary: Very well. So far, you have not disappointed me. I will trust your judgement. Get me on the speakers. Psyphon: Of course. Get the speakers ready! Intellectuary goes to the bridge, and goes to the radio system. Intellectuary: (To the planet) Hello, Vilgaxia. I am the Intellectuary, General of the Incursean Empire. I am here to take this planet, for my Emperor Milleous. I would like to take it with as little casualty as possible, so I challenge your leader, Vilgax the Conqueror, to a Conqueror’s Challenge, according to the Galactic Code of Combat. I win, the planet is mine. Until he responds, I will attack. And you will beg for this challenge to be accepted. Intellectuary goes off the air, as he walks over to Psyphon. He turns into Portaler, as his stomach glows. A multi-colored portal opens, as Portaler jumps, kicking Psyphon in the back, forcing him in the portal. Portaler walks in after him. The portal comes out in the air, Portaler falling. Psyphon was falling, but gains altitude, flying and catching Portaler, bringing them to the ground. Portaler: (Squeaks) Psyphon: I’m sorry? (Portaler reverts.) Intellectuary: Good job. Psyphon: So, now what? Now that we’re on the planet. Anti-air cannons point at them, as Chimera Sui Generis surround them. Intellectuary: We do as I said. Attack. Intellectuary transforms into Ultimate AmpFibian, his right eye droopy like AmpFibian’s. Ultimate AmpFibian raises his tentacles, as he shoots lightning from all eight tentacles, tearing through the Chimre Sui Generis. Ultimate AmpFibian looks at the Anti-Air cannons, shooting lightning from his head at them, causing them to explode. Ultimate AmpFibian spins, an arc wave of lightning wiping out everything in sight. A communication’s tower is severed at the base, as it falls over, falling towards a little girl. Girl: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! She goes into a fetal position, when the building stops falling, her looking up. Vilgax was holding the building up, straining. Girl: Vilgy! Vilgax: Go! The girl runs, as Vilgax tosses the building like a spear at Ultimate AmpFibian. Ultimate AmpFibian blasts it with lightning, destroying it. Vilgax then raises his right hand, revealing the Ruby Ray of Ulo. He fires a laser from it, Ultimate AmpFibian hit hard, reverting. Intellectuary drops to one knee, facing Vilgax. Vilgax: So, you think you can just waltz in, Inferior John? Intellectuary: You find me inferior? Vilgax: Even John Smith knows not to actively seek me out. Psyphon: He is right, General. He is incredibly dangerous. Intellectuary turns his head, looking over his shoulder at Psyphon. Intellectuary: Know your place. I don’t need Vilgax appears in front of Intellectuary, punching him and sending him rocketing away, crashing into a building, knocking the building down. Vilgax: That’s what you get for turning your back to me. As for you, Psyphon. Vilgax draws his sword, which is now pure energy. He walks towards Psyphon, who stumbles backwards, tripping as he does. He scurries backwards, Vilgax following. Vilgax: You left me for Phantom, and set up my death. Psyphon: (In fear) I would never had agreed to your death! I don’t even think we can kill you now! Vilgax: You’re right. You can’t. Vilgax raises his sword, Psyphon flinching. A shockwave hits his arm, the sword going flying. Vilgax focuses on the building, where Ultimate Fasttrack comes out, his face serious. His right eye is closed. Ultimate Fasttrack: Let the Conqueror’s Challenge begin. Ultimate Fasttrack coils his arms and legs, as he uncoils one leg, him rocketing forward, Vilgax charges to swing a fist, Ultimate Fasttrack stopping outside his reach, blasting Vilgax with his extending palm, Vilgax skidding back. Vilgax fires the Ruby Ray of Ulo, which Ultimate Fasttrack dodges. Vilgax fires laser vision, which chases after Ultimate Fasttrack, who zips across in blinding speed, coiling one leg as he travels. Vilgax fires the Ruby Ray, the shockwave stopping Ultimate Fasttrack’s movement, the laser vision hitting him. Vilgax uppercuts Ultimate Fasttrack, sending him flying to the sky. Ultimate Fasttrack shifts to Davy Jones, his right eye closed. He dives at Vilgax, landing on Vilgax’s back. Vilgax flips and kicks Davy Jones away, Davy Jones catching himself. He stops by Vilgax’s sword, grabbing it and charging. Davy Jones swings at Vilgax, Vilgax parrying with the Shield of Ziegel, which forms a a hexagon shield. Davy Jones spins underneath and swings the sword in reverse grip, Vilgax moving his arm, the two stalemating. Vilgax: You have considerable sword skill. Davy Jones: I apparently do. Vilgax forces Davy Jones to lift his sword arm up, as he blows a gale wind, blowing Davy Jones away, the sword knocked out of his hand. Vilgax catches the sword, and charges at Davy Jones. Davy Jones shifts to Gravattack, his right eye chipped away. He holds his hands up, glowing with blue energy. The sword flies upward, out of Vilgax’s hands. Vilgax: Not bad. Vilgax goes to hammer his arms into Gravattack, as Gravattack intensifies the gravity pressure, trying to push Vilgax into the ground. Vilgax resists, standing through it, as he punches Gravattack in the core several times, Gravattack gasping in pain, dropping to one knee. Vilgax punches Gravattack in the face, knocking him down. Gravattack: Ugh. Time to try something new. Gravattack glows, as his legs disappear. His coloring becomes more of a magenta, as several jagged crusts and peaks form over his head and arms. His core is now inside his mouth, as he floats. Circling him are three mini planetoids, each with Gravattack’s face with a crazy smile. Ultimate Gravattack: Let’s take it up a notch. Ultimate Gravattack’s hands glow with blue energy, as he swings them up into the air, Vilgax going with it. Vilgax lifts his arm, slightly guiding his course. The mini-planetoids float in front of Ultimate Gravattack, which start spinning in a circle. Vilgax starts spinning like the planetoids, as the planetoids start shooting gravity balls at Vilgax, in rapid fire, Vilgax hit by each one. Ultimate Gravattack swings his arms down, Vilgax coming crashing down. Vilgax controls his path, and falls at Ultimate Gravattack. Ultimate Gravattack frowns, as Vilgax crashes into him, the force creating a crater in the ground. Psyphon goes over to the crater, looking concerned. Intellectuary’s hand reaches out, pulling himself out. He holds himself up at the edge, panting. The Ruby Ray hits him from behind, his body flashing red as he drops, his upper body hanging over the edge. Vilgax makes it out, lifting Intellectuary’s limp body. Vilgax: As deadly as John Smith. Just to be sure. Vilgax grabs Intellectuary’s head, and twists it, snapping his neck. His left eye is staring back at Vilgax. Vilgax drops Intellectuary’s body on the ground, as Vilgax walks away. The green eye follows Vilgax as he walks, as Intellectuary stands up. Intellectuary snaps his neck back into place, as Vilgax turns, startled by the sound. Psyphon backs away, terrified. Vilgax: No! You, you were dead! Intellectuary: I was long dead long before you killed me. Psyphon. Leave. Vilgax: Psyphon, my once loyal follower. You see now that he is not living. He’s a monster. Psyphon: Maybe. But he’s a monster that respects me. I am no longer your pawn. I’m a Bishop, perhaps a Knight. I shall do as you wish, General. I wish you luck. Psyphon activates his controls, teleporting away. Intellectuary: Luck has nothing to do with it. Intellectuary turns into Atomix, his right eye oozing nuclear energy. Atomix swings his arms, charging energy. He then fires a nuclear blast, Vilgax blocking it the Shield of Ziegel. As soon as Vilgax drops the shield, Atomix comes and spin kicks him, sending him flying. Atomix rockets up above Vilgax, as Vilgax catches himself. Atomix: Fissile Whistle! Atomix dives, ramming Vilgax, slamming him into the ground. Vilgax punches Atomix back, firing the Ruby Ray. Atomix forms a nuclear ball in his hand, taking the Ruby Ray, and creating a miniature explosion. Atomix starts swinging his arms, energy trails being left behind. Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Nuclear Winner! Vilgax charges Atomix, as a nuclear explosion erupts from his body, the energy going skyward. Vilgax is caught in the energy, his gear stripped off his body. The nuclear energy makes its way to space, hitting an Incursean ship. The energy fades, as Vilgax crashes into the ground. He stands, but shakily. He then drops to one knee. Atomix: Such a shame to waste such a soldier. Atomix walks forward, transforming into Darkside. Darkside: Perhaps I can use you. I’ve already created one minion with the power of darkness. (Darkside motions his fingers together, then jabs them into Vilgax’s chest.) And with you as my pawn, I won’t need anything else. Maybe not even the Incurseans. Vilgax groans in pain, as the darkness spreads over his body, consuming him. Soon, the darkness covers Vilgax’s face, and there’s a shadow blob where he once stood. Darkside: Ah. (He pulls his hand out.) Perfect. The darkness then begins to recede, being absorbed into Vilgax’s shadow, which takes the shape of a large octopus. Vilgax’s face is freed first, smiling evilly. As the darkness leaves him, he now has a black and red organic like suit covering his body. He looks down, and grips his fists. Vilgax: Yes. So much power! Darkside: But, how? Vilgax: Your last target must not have been immune to darkness and evil. He tried to fight it. I embraced it! Vilgax shouts as he takes a stance, his aura radiating darkness. His shadow on the ground begins to expand, as it becomes a blob of darkness, consuming everything. Darkside throws his fist at Vilgax, who catches it. He enters the arm, traveling by shadows, and appears on Darkside’s face, punching him and slamming him into the ground. Darkside breaks into darkness to absorb the attack, then takes a humanoid form. He swings his arm, as Neoshadow Heartless form out of the darkness. Vilgax snaps his fingers, as the Neoshadows become six armed Heartless, their antennas acting like tentacles. The Neoshadows turn on Darkside, as Darkside blasts them away with darkness. Vilgax punches Darkside away, the darkness chasing him and spreading at an alarming rate. Vilgax: Do you know who I am?! I am Vilgax! Conqueror of Worlds, and now, Master of Darkness! Vilgax explodes with darkness, and Darkside forms a Corridor of Darkness, escaping. From space, Psyphon watches as the planet is eaten by darkness. A black hole then forms in its core, sucking it all in. In a few moments, it’s all over, empty space being where Vilgaxia once stood. Darkside stumbles in through the Corridor, and reverts afterwards. Psyphon catches him as he falls. Psyphon: What happened? Vilgax? Intellectuary: (Panting) Let’s call it a draw. Inform Milleous that I decided to make an example of Vilgaxia and destroyed it instead. All inhabitants, including the mighty Vilgax, are dead. Characters * Vilgax * Citizens of Vilgaxia Villains * Intellectuary * Psyphon * Dr. Psychobos * Incurseans * Neoshadows Aliens By Intellectuary * Shadow Lance * Vicktor Stein * Upgrade * Portaler * Ultimate AmpFibian (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Fasttrack (first re-appearance) * Davy Jones (first re-appearance) * Gravattack (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Gravattack (first appearance) * Atomix * Darkside Trivia * Vilgaxia is devoured by the Heartless. * Intellectuary gains access to all Galvan files. * Azmuth has gone into hiding. * It's revealed that the Incurseans are almost out of Amber Ogia. Psychobos is sent to find a new fuel source. * Vilgax gains the power to control the darkness, and an organic suit similar to Vanitas. * It's revealed that Intellectuary is technically dead. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc